listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Words of Heroes
WARNING! THIS LIST CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS! CONTINUE WITH CAUTION! More often then not, the good guy in a story beats the bad guy and lives happily ever after. Well, that's sadly not always the case. Sometimes the bad guy wins. The hero could also sacrifice himself to defeat the bad guy permanently. This list works the same as Last Words of Villains. If they don't say anything at all or just scream, please don't add them to this list. May contain language. This list is for all genres and media. Alphabetical order please. No low effort. "Quote of the hero" - Hero's Name (Context of their death) Anime Heroes Cartoon Heroes Beauty and the Beast *"One day, Belle. Til all are one." - Morfay (as Morfay push Gaston subsequently loses his footing and falls to Morfay's Sacrifice) Star Wars: The Clone Wars *"I... don't." Hevy (Hevy replying to a battle droid's question of "Do we take prisoners?" right before he blows up Rishi Station along with all of the droids inside.) Comic Book Heroes Sin City *"Is that the best you can do, you pansies?" Marv '(Marv after his first charge of electricity in the electric chair, the second one killing him.) *"''An old man dies, a young girl lives. Fair trade. I love you Nancy." 'John Hartigan '(John to himself right before he shoots himself to make sure Senator Roarke won't go after Nancy.) Internet Heroes Movie Heroes Star Wars *"''You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister... ''you were right." '''Anakin Skywalker (Anakin saved Luke when he threw Palpatine into the death star reactor, but died afterwords when Palpatine's force lightning killed him.) *"See you around, kid." Luke Skywalker '(Luke becomes one with the force after the battle of Achc-To) TV Show Heroes Dexter *"''I'll see you soon." 'Debra Morgan '(Debra to Dexter while she's in the hospital, not knowing she's about to go into a vegetative coma due to a blood clot in her brain. Dexter later mercifully pulled her life support and gave her a burial at sea.) Video Game Heroes Gears of War Series * "Sarge? I'm hurt, sarge... tell my brothers... my ma... tell 'em I love 'em... and... and..." '''Benjamin Carmine (Before succumbed to his wounds after mauled by the nemacytes). * "Never thought it would end like this huh?! Huh, Maria?!" 'Dominic "Dom" Santiago '(Before sacrificing himself by crashing his truck to the gas tank, killing all Locust and Lambent on the area and saving Marcus and his squad). * "I'm very glad to be able to see you again, Marcus. Now go... and live... for me..." 'Adam Fenix '(Before disintegrate by his own machine, as he was infected by the imulsion). Outlast * They killed us... They got out, the Variants... You can't fight them, you need to hide! You have to get the fuck out of this... terrible place...!" 'Stephenson '(Giving Miles Upshur a warning before succumbed to his wounds after impaled on the spike by Chris Walker). Red Dead Redemption *"Now go! Git!" John Marston (John to his wife and son before they escape the farm on their horse, before he's gunned down by Ross and his men.) Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order * "Trust only... in the Force..." 'Master Jaro Tapal' (Before dying after been shot by the clone troopers). Category:Cartoons Category:Films Category:Film series Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Video games